


Jason and Barbara: The Book Nerd and The Girl In The Chair

by AceofEnder



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: The one in which Babs and Jason wish to commit many crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: The one where Dick Grayson opens a can of worms and Jason is forced to go after him with Babs
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd
Kudos: 25





	Jason and Barbara: The Book Nerd and The Girl In The Chair

She rolled her eyes at him, sarcastic and humorous. “That’s not even close to correct.” She stated matter of factly towards him. “As someone who’s spent years around him, I know better.” Jason spoke while crossing his arms. “I’ve spent just as much time around him!” Barbara snapped back, they then both turned to Dick, who was currently eating cereal out of a Tupperware container. His hands went up defensively “Hey, no, I’m not getting involved in all this.” He told them, before pouring more milk over his cereal. “Pick a side Golden Boy! Who wins?” Jay protested while glaring at the slightly shorter man. Barbara simply gave him pouty eyes. “I uhm ahhhhhh….” He stammered glancing back and forth between the two, knowing they were both stubborn and held grudges, but who was worse? He cleared his throat, set down his mug of cereal and the spoon that matched, and let out one clear word. “Me.” Before sprinting around the counter away from Jason, already away from Barbara, and yelling “ANYONE WHO GETS JAYBIRD AND BARB OFF MY BACK GETS TO GO TO DUNBAR’S DRIVE-IN WITH ME FOR A MONTH!” 

Barbara and Jason looked each other dead in the eye before speaking in unison “Truce. Get Dick?” As soon as Dick had yelled out the offer in exchange for saving him you could hear various shuffling from upstairs. The first to try stopping them was Stephanie, who loved food so much she’d fight for it. “Out of our way Stephie, or we can’t guarantee you won’t get hurt.” Jason advised the blond girl before them, who currently had a quarter of a waffle in her mouth, knowing well that she despised the nickname. She shrugged in response, munching on the waffle, before swallowing and smirking. “Go ahead and try to hurt me JayJay, I doubt you’ll leave a scratch.” She taunted him, knowing how to get on his nerves. He stepped towards her with a joking smirk and a clenched first, before Barbara hold her arm in front of his chest, stopping him in his place.

“I got her this time.” She grinned and took a small step towards Stephanie. “Now, Babs, think about this.” Steph stammered slightly taking a light step back with her hands held up in innocence. She remembered the last time she fought with Barbara. It ended with light scratches over her face as Babs didn’t want to hurt her too much, Stephanie having to clean the house for a month, and Alfred refusing to make waffles for her for 2 months. Barbara knew how to deal with everyone in this family and the breakfast addicted hyper woman in front of them was no different. “Gonna move and let us get to the cereal munching boy wonder?” Babs asking in a demanding tone. Stephanie was quick to nod and sprint upstairs, but not before Barbara could flash her a smile and promise her waffles for breakfast; she always made them the way Stephanie loves. Alfred tried to make them healthy, but it took away her comfort food.

The mischievous yet skilled pair started to run forwards in an attempt to find Dick, unfortunately Duke had no chance of stopping them, Barbara jumped over him and Jason had slid under his arm, Tim was far too exhausted to care, and Alfred merely dodged the two determined adventurers running full speed at him. How he managed to not drop the tea set in his hands, they would never figure out. Until they got outside the Manor, stood face to face with Damian and Cassandra. “Why are you guys even taking his side? Neither of you like Dunbar’s?” Jason inquired at the two, who were protecting their older brother. Cass simply shrugged and Damian rolled his eyes “Richard is my favorite that’s all. I have no issue fighting you Todd.”

Cassandra raised two fists towards Babs, Dami pointing a small katana at Jay. “Oh for- that’s cheating demon spawn.” Jason stated in a monotone voice while flipping him off. Damian simply shrugged and let his foot fly off the ground, beginning to run towards the taller man. Jason quickly dodged it, knocking the sword out of the boy’s hands with his boot, sadly for Jay that distracted him enough for Damian to jump up and knee him in the face. Jason felt a slight bit of blood run out of his nose and took it as a challenge, meanwhile Cassandra gave Babs a sympathetic smile before sliding towards her. Barbara quickly slammed her forearms together in front of her face to block Cass’s punch.

Cassandra, being the amazing fighter she is, swept herself to Barbara’s side, kicking up at her head. Her foot grazing the redhead’s face but leaving a sharp pain nonetheless, they were all careful not to take it too far though. Jason threw a left hook at Damian’s head, causing him to duck, only to be hit by Jay’s right fist in the stomach. Jason jumped back after feeling the impact hit Dami, his back hitting against Cassandra, who turned to start fighting him instead. Damian ran ducking under both of them towards Barbara, picking up his sword along the way. He started to swing at the taller girl who jumped aside and grabbed both of his wrists. All four fighting until they hear a loud “Ahem!” It was clear and crisp, they turned to see Alfred; still holding the tea set in his right hand. 

“Might I inform you, Master Grayson is currently eating the waffles I made for breakfast, along with Miss Brown. He has eaten Miss Gordon’s French omelette, and Master Todd’s toast with tea. Miss Brown took it upon herself to munch on some of your fruit salad Miss Cain, but I assume by her reaction you’ve given her permission prematurely.” He spoke calmly as normal with a hint of amusement, watching Babs’ face turn to one of contempt, Jason’s reaction turning bitter, and Cass smiling to herself watching the two run inside. “RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON YOUR ASS IS DEAD!” Barbara yelled through the manor, causing Dick to run, and everyone else knowing not to get in her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that Dunbar’s Drive-In is canonically a fast food joint in Gotham City, they serve “bat-burgers”, which as the author of this one-shot I’m hoping they aren’t made of bat meat. Also Barbara in my fics is NOT in a wheelchair, the girl in the chair simply references her help behind the comms, she is however not batgirl and still helps them with communication and such in the field.


End file.
